the call of the bluejay
by death-has-my-soul
Summary: kyo hattori is a deadman, she is sent to deadman wonderland for the murder of two people. for her first carnival corpse she is up against the crooked deadman known as the crow. will she live to see another day and find love in a place made of hate, or will she fall at the claws of the crow. i accidedtally deleted the other stori so i put it back up :P
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**bluejay**

it was my first day in deadman wonderland. i saw on my night stand a card that said 'cast points' and a peice of candy. my room had a bed ,bathroom, and a closet. i kinda wondered why they put me down in g-ward instead of on the upper floor. oh well. i decided to go through the closet to see what i could find because the prison outfit was not very fitting. i ended up finding a black t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. i got really bored after about five minuts. i layed on my bed and thought about how i got here.

* * *

one week earlier

i had just gotten back from my job. i entered my house to see my boyfriend and one of his friends. their faces where calm and steady but their eyes. their eyes looked evil and tained.

i asked "what are you doing sadao?" he looked at me and smiled. i backed up . he reveiled a knife that was in his coat pocket.

"somthing i should have done a while ago." he replied. his friend pulled out another sharp object.

"ryu-kun.. you to?" i said as sadao slashed the palm of my hand. i flinched in pain.

they had beaten me bloody. just as ryu was about to stab me in the chest

i stood up and with anger i screamed"LEAVE ME ALONE!" then my blood lashed out and sliced sadao into peices. then two very long blades shot out of my hands. i only had a second to stare in awe as ryu came at me again with the knife. i pulled my blades in and grabed his arm. then i put my hand on his chest and willed the long blade out. he dropped screaming as he bled to death. a few days later i was charged and convicted on seconed degree man slaughter.

* * *

now

i walked out of my room and stared at the hallways ceiling. i continued to walk while doing so.

i ran into somone"oh im sorry" i said looking at him his face was calm.

but his eyes where sad and angery "its no problem" he said in a mettalicy voice.

i tillted my head to look deeper into his eyes that where a dark brown color "why are you angry?" i asked

he looked puzzeld and said "how can you tell that im angry?" i smiled wide to tell him my gift

" i can read eyes. they say the eyes are a gateway into the soul. for me they are a gateway to the emotions. so i can tell what people feel by looking in their eyes."i said feeling proud

he looked suprised and happy. both his face and his eyes.

"we could use somne one like you for our rebelion. im nagi by the way" he said "what do you say you wanna fight the good fight?"he asked

i thought for a minute "hmmmm. let me think. i will tell you tomarow when i can think clearly see ya later nagi."i said then wlked away.

"ok tomarow it is." he called after me

then a guard ran into me. and said "get back to your room or you will be in serious trouble. you got that."

i smirked then raised my hand to a salute then said "YES SIR WILL DO." mocking him

he walked away as i was laughing.

"that was a brave thing to do." said somone behind me

i spun around to face whoever that was. it was a guy. he looked about my age. he had a medium tan and black hair with spikes in the was also wearing an eye patch over his right eye and a long jacket,blue jeans with a belt and black shoes. he also had a tatto over his right eye that said dsmk.

"who are you?" i asked as i tryed to find an emotion in his eye. it was hard finding one with the guy only having one eye.

"the name is senji." he said with a deep voice

then i found it. his emotions was dark and ... i couldent put my finger on it. it was almost like he was wanting to fight. but i could be wrong.

"and i take it your blue jay. i look forward to our fight tomarow". he said then the emotion in his eye changed to sadistic but he still looked as thought he wanted a fight.i guess i have to fight him. every bone in my body said to run. but i stayed. i also knew that tomarow there was a very slim chance of me surviving. not to mention that if i live ill probaly lose their for going on a penalty round witch means i could still die. i knew all this because the director ,tamike, made me watch a 'how to survive carnival corpse' video the day before. looks like im screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay blades

It was the day of the fight. I was scared and had addrenaline rushing through my vains. Their was a tray of food on my night stand. I looked at the peice of candy on it. i took it , unwrapped it, then popped it in my mouth. i twiched as i tasted the bitterness of the little purple ball.i grabbed a biscut off of the tray and ate it to get rid of the fowl tast.i quickly finished the rest of the food. After about 3 minutes i herd a knock on my door before it slide open.

"get up bluejay. time to fight."said an armored gaurd that had a gun.

"yeah yeah whatever." i replied sounding calm. but my heart was pounding through my chest.

i think the worst part about the guards down here is that i can see their eyes. so i cant tell what their felling. as i was thinking the guard through me in a cage. i few seconds later it lowered. i thought was going to have a heart attack as i felt the warm lights beem down and saw senji step out of his now opened cage. i was hesitent to step out but i did.

"you look nervous. dont wuss out." senji said as he snikerd.

"lady's and gentlmen now introducing a brandnew deadmen. BLUEJAY!" the anouncer bellowed as the crowed of faces started saying things like'she wont last long' and 'its practicly suicide going up againgst the crow when she is brand new'

i shook off the comments as the anouncer said" now you all know the rules whomever is unable to fight or dies is the losser" i cringed at the word 'dies'

"deadmen ... BLEED!" the announcer said as a buzzer went off and the cages went back up.

"get ready birdie. 'cuz im going to mess you up" senji said as he cut his forarms.

"bring it you eyepatch wearing wuss!" i yelled. he looked angry. realy angry. then he charged . his blades pointing at me i had no idea how to fight back. i had nothing to cut my palms with. i had little time to think. so i ran. he followed me but stoped as i kept running

" are you just gunna run away? to bad i was hoping you would put up a fight." he said. i stoped and turned around.

"no im not going to run" i said as i walked closer to him. i had an idea,even though this idea might get me killed, when i was about a foot away or so he tryed to slice me but i grabed his blade. as blood stared to rush out i steped back .

then all of a sudden i said "branch of sin... jay blades" as one of my long blades sliped out. with the blade i had i cut my other plam and willed out the other one. with both of my blades i ran up to senji and tryed to slice his stomach but he moved and i only grazed the side of him.

"now thats better i thought i was going to kill you without you fighting back. but i guess i was wrong" he said then his blades streched out long with a pattern. as he lifted one arm up i stepped back a little. he moved down his blade and cut from my collar bone down to my belly button wich in doing do ripped my t-shirt open.

"damn it you ripped my favorite shirt"i yelled hollding the two sides of my shirt together.

"w-what the hell! woman cover up!" he yelled and looked away.

"hey your the one who tore it in half"i yelled back. then i noticed he was blushing and his eyes looked nevous.i think i found his weekness.i walked up to him and wrapped my armes around his waist. he looked down at me looking confused as i did the cutest little girl face that i could.

"the hell are you doing. where supposed to be fight-" i cut him off as i got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. he blushed harder as my shirt showed a little more than it should have . he coverd his nose and mouth with one hand and pushed me away with the other.

"haha i knew it!" i said as i smilled big. but my smile quikly turned devilish. i ran as his and stabed him in the stomach with my blade. his eyes widend and he looked at me and his whole face looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"you bitch!" he screamed and grabed a handfull of my hair and lifted me up.

"owwwww let go" i begged as my blood seeped back in my hand. his blade shot out of his arm and he held it to my throught. i thought he was going to kill me. but he lowered it, and put me down.

"damn it ... i hate you!" he said with a devilish look. i was confused. he put his hand in a fist and puched me in the face. it hurt like hell.i was ready to slice his face of. but then he punched me again.

"you bastard." i managed to say before i passed out from the blows to the head/face. the last thing i saw was him looking down at me. his face had an evil grin. but his eyes had sarrow. i hit the floor and blacked out. penalty game, here i come.

* * *

hello dear readers,

if you want to see the next chapter, hen please post reveiws. it would make me happy :D

thanks :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The decision

I had a dream while being unconscious from the blows to my face. I dreamt how the penalty game would go. I remember Tamaki saying

'If_ you end up getting yourself in the penalty game, remember how it works, first will pull out a big slot machine with body parts and organs on it. She pulls the lever and when you say stop it lands on a body part, whatever it lands on is something you lose, while being wide awake. It could be hair, or a finger nail... or something much more delicate' _I remember feeling terrified down to my core. I had an image in my head that the slot machine would land on heart. Or brain or leg or arm. Then I heard a noise, almost like a buzz. As I tried harder to hear I began to make out a voice, I recognized the voice. But I still couldn't remember where I heard it.

My eyes flew open and I franticly looked around. I was in the infirmary. I looked beside my small bed to see nagi sitting on a chair.

"Your finally awake, that's good, the doctors say you have a concussion. It kind of makes me wonder if it's from crow punching you or from banging your head on the concrete" he said with a chuckle, I sat up and smiled, it looks like they didn't do the penalty game yet.

"Oh and by the way have you decided if you want to join our resistant's?" he said with a puzzling look. I rubbed my eyes and filched at the bump on the side of my face that was injured.

"You know. I think I will, but just tell me one thing. Why does your voice sound like that?" I asked, he looked sad and I realized I just crossed a line "oh sorry never mind if it brings up sad memory's then just forget it." I quickly said feeling awful bringing it up

Nagi smiled and ruffled my hair (witch by the way kind of annoyed me) " It's all right I will tell you." he said I sat up and listened to his story. After hearing what happened to his wife and how they ripped out his vocal cords I almost broke down in tears. As he ended the story there was a long silence.

I hung my head down to cover the fact that tears had escaped" I-I'm so sorry, this place, these people...-" I raised my head and just screamed" ITS MESSED UP!"

"Welcome to dead man wonderland" said a voice that made me want to kill someone, it was senji

I turned my head to face away from him then nagi tapped my shoulder and said "I'm sorry to have to leave but there is something I need to tend to" and he got up and walked away, senji came over and filled the now empty seat

"Hey look I'm sorry alright, you're lucky I didn't stab you and kill you or something" he said. if that was his version of an apology I wasn't impressed but I dont like being angry

"watever its alright i guess." i said still not facing him i was afraid of what emotions his eyes held. I decided to get up and go back to my room on my way I practically trampled over this kid, I looked at him and then I remember that this was the kid that killed his entire class.

"Oh hey kid I'm sorry" I said. He looked at me and looked worried I looked into his eyes and instead of seeing a look of a killer I saw a look of a scared little kid

"I-it's alright, hey your blue jay right. I saw your watch last night." he said, I smiled with satisfaction at the mention of my fight, even though I lost it was still kind of awesome

"Can I asked you a question" he asked

"Sure go ahead" I replied

"Well I wanted to know why you kept aiming for senji's stomach, instead of something that would have killed him."

"Hmm I guess, it's because I don't like hurting people, and I thought the stomach wouldn't cause too much trouble."I said, he looked at me and gave a little smile

"Oh that's good; by the way I'm Ganta Igarashi. but please just call me ganta." he said I looked at him, I studied the way moved they way he talked and they way his eyes didn't change emotions, just scared, that's all that I could a kid who is scared shitless just being around me kill an entire classroom of kids?

"Well ganta I'm kyo. It's been nice meeting you" I said then walked off. I walked down a hall then I remembered

"Damn it. Witch room is mine!" I said to myself, I continued walking until I saw an opened door

'Ahh what the hell' I thought as I peeked into the room. It was a weight room. I walked in looking at the walls and equipment. Then I noticed that no one was there. So I sat down on a bench and grabbed two 15 pound weights and started to curl them. Well while I'm here I might as well get stronger, I thought. After about 10 or so minutes I herd footsteps, so I stood up and his behind something. I had a sinking feeling that I knew who it was. I peeked my head up to see senji punching a gray punching bag. I stepped out as a guard came in

"Blue jay. It's time for you to play the penalty game" he said. I stepped out. My heart pounded as we walked towards the door

"Good luck birdie" senji said as I walked out

About five minutes of walking around in what seemed like circles (it all looked the same to me) I was leaded into a room that had red curtains

I ended up on a table strapped down as a woman stepped out and someone pushed a slot machine behind her

"welcome kyo lets hope your luck has grown since yesterday" she said, she had brownish red hair and it was cut into a short hairstyle that barley went passed her ears, she was also wearing a lab coat

She had pulled the big lever and my eyes followed the spinning slot tiles and I read some of them it only hade I more scared "stop already!" I yelled at tiles all fell on the left hand.

"Hmm let's hope your right handed dear" she said. My heart pounded as she came over to me. She grabbed what looked like a saw off of a metal table.

She got closer and started to take my left hand. I tried not to scream. But I looked at the doctor and she was smiling! And even had a little bit of red on her cheeks. The stupid bitch was enjoying my pain. As she continued to cut I let out a scream the hurt my own ears. After about a minute she was done and she started to wrap up the stub where my hand use to be. I got dizzy from pain and I started to think about senji, and how he had lost his eye. I wonder if he had lost it during a penalty game. I'll ask him later. I felt my face burn, am I blushing? Holy crap was it because of... NO it was because I just got my fuckin' hand removed. As I though this they unstrapped me and put me on a hospital bed and wheeled my to the infirmary where a certain crow was waiting. My face burned again as I saw him. Well this is going to be difficult.


End file.
